


Business Cards

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/M, Hand Job, Miscommunication, Mommy Dom, Multiple Orgasms, Pro-Domme, Professional Mommy, Prostate Stimulation, Sex Worker, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Tyler is awfully impressed with the good mood Mark has been in lately. He asks after Mark's personal trainer.





	Business Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Angel!i
> 
> ... believe it or not, this was inspired by one of the Yakuza games. Yes, really. 
> 
> I have no experience with pro-dommes, or pro-mommies. If I made any mistakes, I do apologize.

Mark had been in a better mood lately.

Tyler would go so far as he seemed downright _chipper_ , which was not an adjective that Tyler found himself using that often, but Mark was whistling as he did stuff, was bursting out laughing at random moments, was smiling all the time.

It was... it was a bit unnerving, actually.

"I gotta know your secret, man," Tyler said one morning, as the two of them sat at the breakfast table.

Mark was chugging his breakfast smoothie, but he froze when Tyler said that.

"... secret?" 

"You know. Why you've been in such a good mood lately." 

"Oh. _Oh_." 

Something was going on with Mark's face, although Tyler had no clue what it was.

"Do you have a new workout routine or something?"

"Yeah," said Mark. "I got a new personal trainer, remember?"

"Right, right," said Tyler. 

"Why, do you want to try her out?"

"... sure," said Tyler, because fuck it, why not?

He'd been in a bit of a rut with his own exercise routine, and having someone else there to motivate him - especially someone who knew more about these kinds of things - could be handy.

"Let me just...."

Mark dug through his pants pocket, then pulled his wallet out, digging around. He pulled out a business card, and handed it to Tyler.

"She's really thorough," he told Tyler, and he was looking downright excited. "It'll be kind weird at first - she does stuff a lot differently - but I promise, it'll be great."

"Okay," said Tyler, and he grinned. "Thanks, man."

"Anytime," said Mark, and he patted Tyler on the shoulder. "Tell them Mark Fischbach sent you, you'll get a discount. She likes me."

* * * 

Tyler called the number on the card.

The phone was answered by a peppy sounding woman.

He could practically see the Day-Glo workout gear and the ponytail.

She had that kind of voice.

"I'd like to set up an appointment with... Margaret?"

"Call me Maggie," the woman said. "And certainly! House call, I assume."

"Uh, sure," said Tyler, although he wasn't expecting that.

"I just require you to fill out some paperwork beforehand - I'll send you an email with all the stuff that I need to know."

"Of course," said Tyler.

"I'm up to date with everything," she added, which wasn't a phrase that he expected to hear, but then again, Mark had mentioned that she did things differently.

He could do this. 

He'd never done anything like this before, but... fuck it.

"So what kind of service are you looking for?"

"I'd like to try whatever Mark is trying," Tyler said, "if that's alright?"

"That's perfectly fine," she said. "We can personalize it to your liking as we go along."

"Right,' said Tyler.

"So I'll see you on Tuesday," she all but _chirped_. "Just be sure to have that form filled out for me before then, okay?"

"Of course," Tyler said, and he gave her his email address, so that she could send it. 

He was a bit dazed - this woman seemed to be a goddamn force of nature.

* * * 

Tyler filled out the form.

Some of the questions were a bit odd - was he lactose intolerant, did he have any preferences for patterns - but most of it was just about health stuff.

She was a bit... costly, but it wasn't like he was lacking in money these days.

He'd try it once, see how it went.

After all, it was a personal training session.

He lived in LA now - it was one of those things he might as well try, right?

* * * 

On Tuesday, he answered the door at two in the afternoon to a young woman with a narrow face and dark hair.

She was looking him up and down, and she was smiling at him.

She wasn't dressed in what Tyler thought of as workout gear, but then again, everyone had different ways that they did this kind of thing.

"So you're Tyler?"

"Right," said Tyler.

"And Mark told you about me?"

"Yeah, he's been saying that you've been very helpful," he said. 

"That's good," she said, and she looked him up and down.

There was an interesting gleam in her eye.

"You're bigger than the other boys I look after," she told him. 

O... kay.

That wasn't exactly what he had been expecting to hear.

"Mark's just as big as I am," Tyler said, in an attempt of lightening the mood. 

"He's not as tall as you are," she said. "Will that be a problem?" 

"No, not at all," said Tyler.

"Some boys have trouble with being taller than I am," she said. "It's difficult for them to respect my authority."

"I can promise you that how big someone is has nothing to do with how much I do or don't respect their authority," Tyler told her. 

She smiled at him then.

"Shall we?"

"We shall," said Tyler.

* * *

They ended up in the living room, and Tyler just... stood there in his gym shorts and t-shirt for a minute, awkward. 

"So, uh, what do you need me to do?"

"Hold on one second, sweetheart," said Maggie, and she was rolling a mat out on the carpet. 

It wasn't like any yoga mat that Tyler had ever seen before - it was printed with little polar bears in knit caps. 

But he didn't know every kind of yoga or whatnot, so who was he to judge?

"Okay, honey, just lie back," said Maggie. "We can get started."

So they were going to start with crunches.

Okay, that was easy enough.

Tyler was good with crunches.

He lay back on the mat.

It smelled... familiar.

Strangely familiar. 

He wasn't sure where he knew that scent from, and he chased it, until her hands on his legs brought him back to the present, more or less.

He made to do the first sit up, but she put her hand on his stomach, keeping him flat on his back.

"Be a good boy," she told him, "and stay in place."

... wait a minute.

Her hands were going from his ankles to his calves to his thighs to his.... waistband.

Hold on.

She was sliding her fingers under his waistband, and she was beginning to pull his shorts down.

He put his hands over hers, and he looked at her, his eyes wide.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't exactly do anything if your pants are on," she told him, her expression amused.

... oh.

_Oh_.

"You're not a personal trainer, are you?"

He was blushing so hard that his face was on fire.

"No," she said, and she looked puzzled. "Did you... did you think that I was?"

"Well, Mark said you were," said Tyler. "He recommended you very highly as one."

"... I think there's been a mix up," she said, and she looked downright... scared.

Shit.

"I'm not mad," Tyler said quickly. "I'm, uh... this is just unexpected."

"Do you want a refund?"

She looked unhappy.

He didn't want her to look unhappy - it wasn't her fault that Mark had made some kind of mistake.

"No, no," Tyler said quickly. "I'm still... I'm okay with you continuing on the track you were on. I just wasn't expecting, uh... this."

So she was a sex worker.

He wasn't adverse to the idea of having some fun with her.

It’d be a good workout.

He'd tease Mark to no end about it, of course, but... hey, who wouldn't appreciate an orgasm from a beautiful woman?

So he slowly lay down flat again.

"Are you sure?" 

She leaned over him, and he could see straight down her shirt.

Her breasts looked very big, and very soft.

He wanted to reach out and feel one, although he didn't think they were quite at that... point.

"I'm sure," Tyler said, and he tried to act like he was calm and reassuring. "You can keep on doing what you were doing. I'll be fine."

"If you're absolutely sure," she said.

"I am," he told her, licking his lips. "I've, uh, I've never done anything like this before."

"Oh, honey," she said, and she took one of his hands, kissing the back of it and smiling at him with an expression that could be read as fond, "let me take care of you."

"Yes, ma'am," said Tyler, because... okay, yes.

He definitely had a boner now.

It was tenting the front of his shorts, and it was... well, there was a woman here who was willing to play with his dick, so why not?

"And you want the same treatment that Mark gets?"

Tyler nodded.

"You want to play with Mommy?"

Her voice was going up a bit, a sweet, almost simpering sound, and Tyler flushed, his dick getting harder.

... oh.

He'd never seen Mark as being into... that, but okay.

"Yes, mommy," Tyler said, his voice meek.

"Such a good boy," she cooed, and then she was sliding her thumbs under his waistband again.

He let her this time, staring up at the ceiling, letting his thoughts gather, like water behind a dam.

She was very beautiful, and her hands were soft as they traced across his stomach, pushing his t-shirt up. 

"You've got so many muscles," she said. "I bet you workout a lot, huh?"

"A fair amount," Tyler allowed.

And then his boxers were being pulled down and off of his legs as well, and his cock was free, pointing towards his chin.

"Oh," said Maggie, and she sounded... impressed. "You're bigger than the other boys."

Tyler knew that was at least a bit of a lie - he'd seen Mark naked before, and they were more or less the same size, dick wise.

Still, he wouldn't say not to a little bit of flattery.

He flushed, still lying there.

Was she going to give him a hand job? Blow him? Ride him?

Suddenly, the questions about his STI status made a bit more sense.

He'd just figured she was being thorough, since she'd been asking him about any medications he was on as well. 

"Now," she said, "Mommy's just gonna get herself nice and protected...."

He got up on his elbows, looking down the line of his own body, and he saw her putting on a pair of gloves, then taking out a little bottle of baby oil, which she was squirting on her gloved hand. 

She was keeping with the theme, at least.

"You gonna be a good boy for Mommy?"

Tyler nodded, biting his lip.

"You're a quiet little boy, huh?"

"Kinda, yeah," said Tyler, and he was still blushing.

"That's okay," said Maggie, and her hand wrapped around Tyler's cock, giving it a long, sweet stroke.

A low moan burst out of his throat, and his cock twitched in her hand.

He flushed, and she smiled at him through her eyelashes, looking from his cock to his face.

"A _very_ big boy," she said, and she gave his cock a squeeze.

He sighed, shuddering, and he let her jerk him off, taking pleasure in the sensation of another hand on his dick, another person's body close to his own.

She'd pulled her shirt down lower at some point, and she was leaning over him, the softness of her breasts pressed into his stomach as she kept rubbing him.

"Oh, such a good boy," she cooed, as he got closer to orgasm.

She added more baby oil, and his toes were curling - he was fucking her fist.

And then her hand was just... gone.

He whined, and he blinked over at her, trying to get his bearings.

"Why'd you stop?" 

His voice was annoyingly plaintive.

"I can't let my little boy make such a mess," she said, in that same sickeningly sweet voice.

His cock twitched like a tuning fork.

... he was developing some new kinks, it seemed.

Or maybe anything could be hot, if it involved a beautiful woman.

"Now," said Maggie, "be a good baby for Mommy and stay on the mat while Mommy gets your padding."

Padding.

Wait a minute.

She didn't mean....

She was out of sight, and he didn't want to crane his neck uncomfortably to try to see her - he stared at the ceiling instead, gathering his bearings.

And then she patting him on the thigh.

"Hips up, please."

He did as instructed, and she was putting something under him.

Something that rustled.

"And down again. There's Mommy's good boy."

He came down flat, on something soft, that crinkled.

... oh god.

"Is this a... is this what I think this is?"

Tyler was blushing.

His dick didn't seem so against the idea.

The damn thing got him in trouble far too often.

"It's a nice thick diaper for my big boy," said Maggie, and she was using that voice again, the cutesy voice that made Tyler horny, and kinda made him want to die.

Oh god.

"... right," Tyler said, and his voice cracked.

"You okay there, buddy?"

"I'm great," Tyler said thickly. 

"Such a good boy for Mommy," Maggie cooed, and then she was... she was powdering him - actually _powdering_ him, rubbing the powder into his skin, pushing his cock between his legs, and she must have put on a different glove, because this one was dry, and she was adjusting the diaper, fiddling with the sides, and then she was just... taping him in.

His cock was between his thighs, and the soft, cushy interior of the diaper was right against the sensitive head, and every time he shifted position, it would rub, which was... intense, and it felt strange, but it was nice as well, it was enough to make his cock leak some more pre, and then he tried to close his legs and couldn't, because it was so thick.

He was wearing a diaper like a baby, and he hadn't worn one since he was very small.

He looked down, and saw that the plastic was printed with little jungle animals; a tiger, a lion, a parrot, a giraffe, a hippo. 

There was barely a lump where his erection pressed forward.

Um.

"There's Mommy's good boy, all set up," she said, and she was taking off her gloves, putting them in the plastic bag next to her. "How you feeling?"

Tyler, somewhat shell shocked, just gave her a thumbs up.

Did he like this?

Did he not like this?

His cheeks were so red that he was amazed he hadn't started sweating, and his heart was pounding in his ears.

He was so horny - horny enough that some part of him wanted to ask her to take him out of the diaper and let him finish, or... something.

But the humiliation was keeping him in place, and was feeding into the arousal, an endless circle, a snake eating its own tail.

Maggie was standing up now, and she was looking at hm.

"C'mere, baby Ty," she said, taking a few steps back. 

Tyler sat up carefully, and then he stood up.

He still towered over her, but his legs were forced apart, and he took a waddling step forward, only for her to frown.

"No, honey. Babies crawl."

"... right," said Tyler. 

He got on all fours, and he crawled towards her.

His head was a mess - bits of it were telling him how stupid he was, other bits were enjoying the humiliation of it.

He wanted to hump the floor.

He wanted to hump her leg.

He wanted to remove the diaper and ask her to leave.

He wanted to never take the diaper off.

He settled on wrapping his arms around her thigh, his face in her leg, still shaking.

He was having... some kind of feelings, and he didn't know what they were, except that he wanted to hold and be held.

"Oh, honey," said Maggie, and she ran her fingers through his hair. 

"I've never done this before," Tyler said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I've, uh... I've never done this kind of thing before," Tyler said again, into the soft skin of her leg.

"Are you doing okay?"

Tyler nodded.

"Do you want anything special, honey?"

What _did_ he want?

"... can you take care of me, please?"

Where the hell did that come from?

He wasn't used to that.

"What kind of taking care do you want, honey?"

She kept stroking his hair back, and he sighed.

"I... I don't know," he said. "I've never, uh, I've never done this kind of thing before."

"Well, Mommy takes good care of her babies," said Maggie. "How about you color Mommy a nice picture?" 

Then she paused, and she dropped the act for a moment.

"Do you want anything sexual?"

"S-sexual?"

Tyler licked his lips. 

"Are you okay with anything in your butt? Do you want to get off while diapered?"

"Oh. Um. Yes. Sure?"

He'd tried some anal stimulation.

This was all about new experiences, wasn't it?"

"Good boy," she said, and she ruffled his hair again, combing her fingers through his curls. "Now... Mommy's gonna get some stuff ready. Can you be a good boy and draw Mommy a picture?"

"Okay," Tyler said quietly. "What am I drawing Mommy?"

"Something nice," she said earnestly. "I keep all of my baby's nice drawings on the fridge."

Tyler nodded, and he let go of her leg, as she went to her bag, digging through it.

She came back with a Care Bear coloring book and a box of Crayola crayons.

"Lie on your tummy, baby boy," she told him, and he did as instructed, taking the box out.

Now, where to start?

He nibbled on his lower lip, thinking, and then there was cool air on his butt.

He glanced over his shoulder, and she was... pulling the back of his diaper down, and okay, this was... embarrassing. 

But he grabbed the purple crayon, and began to color along one flower petal, as something cold touched the rim of his asshole.

Okay.

Relax into it.

He sighed, a full body sigh, and he let her finger him open carefully.

... it was a good thing he'd taken a good shit right before she'd arrived, or this would have been a lot more embarrassing than it already was.

And then there was a gloved finger sliding inside of him, and he tensed, then made a conscious effort to relax, as she hooked her finger inside of him, and oh yes, that was definitely his prostate.

He was aware of it, in a distant sort of way, but now she was rubbing it, and she'd added another finger, and both of them were pressing on his prostate now, as he pressed his forehead into the floor, humping the diaper, his cock leaking out more and more arousal, puddling in the diaper, then absorbing into it.

And then... her fingers were gone.

He tried not to whine or to whimper, even though he wanted them back.

He just went back to coloring, carefully, staying in the lines.

And then she was putting something _else_ in his butt - it felt like silicone, but it was rigid, and it was sliding in to fit, and then there was a flared base, and... oh. 

Um. 

He licked his lips, trying not to squirm too much, trying not to hump the floor, because it was right up against his prostate, and it was pressing right up against him, and how was he going to... oh, fuck.

He shuddered, and went very still, apart from his hand, which was carefully filling in the flowers on the bear's tummy symbol.

"There's Mommy's good baby," she said, her voice quiet, and the clean hand was on top of his head. "You finish your coloring, then you can have some cuddle time with Mommy."

Cuddle time.

What did that mean?

He had no idea.

He'd gone someplace quiet inside his head, and it was... nice.

He wasn't worried about anything, he wasn't even particularly self conscious about anything, he was just... here, doing his thing.

He squeezed around the toy in his ass a few times, and he ground his hips forward, as he heard her rustling around, doing something or other.

He wasn't paying too much attention to that, until he'd completely finished his drawing.

When he looked up, he saw that she was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch.

"Come sit in Mommy's lap, precious," she said, and she patted her thigh.

He crawled over to her awkwardly, and the plug pressed him in interesting ways as he did so.

"Now," she said, and she was arranging him so that he was cradled, his head being held in her arms, "you've been a very good boy for Mommy, haven't you?"

He nodded, although he wasn't sure where this was going.

"Now," she said, "since you've been so good, you get... a nice treat."

And then there was a nipple in his face.

He paused, looking up at her, then looking at her nipple.

"Be a good boy for Mommy," she said, and he couldn't really argue with that.

Especially when he was this turned on.

So he took her nipple into his mouth, and he sucked on it, letting his eyes drift close.

Her breasts were soft against his face, and she made quiet little moaning noises as he sucked on her nipples, as she grabbed for something off to the side.

And then there was something being pressed against the front of the diaper - against the front of _his_ diaper.

"I'm gonna turn this on now, okay honey?"

He let her nipple fall out of his mouth, to look down the line of his body.

"What is it?"

"It's a magic wand," she said.

"Oh," said Tyler.

"It'll make you feel really good, honey," she said. "And if you don't like it, we can stop right away, okay?"

He nodded, and then he was back to nuzzling into her breasts, taking the other nipple into his mouth this time, because he loved breasts, and hers were very nice.

Very soft.

He had one hand on the side of her breast, and he was kneading at it, as he began to suck again, his eyes fluttering closed.

And then she turned the magic wand on, and he nearly bit her.

It was... it was loud, and it was buzzing, and it was _right there_ , on the head of his cock, and how had she found it so easily?

He let go of her breast, and he ground his hips up towards the vibrations, then down, against the floor, forcing the plug inside of him to wriggle.

She chuckled.

"Aw, lookit Mommy's little baby. Is he having fun?"

He cracked his eyes open, to look at her over the curve of her breasts, and she smiled at him, pressing her nipple back into his mouth.

He sucked on it, more out of habit than anything else, and then his hips were stuttering forward, and he was crying out as he came, his ass clenching around the toy inside of him, the vibrator still pressing against his cock, and it was still going, and it was enough that his toes were curling and he was still limp against it, humping into it, sobbing around her nipple.

"Such a good boy for Mommy," she said, and she was rubbing his belly with her other hand, and then he was having another orgasm forced out of him - he didn't even have a chance to get soft, and she was still using it on him.

The diaper made the buzz worse, it was all so much, so overwhelming that he couldn't breathe, couldn't think.

He just took it and took it and took it, until he was cumming again, and it hurt, but it was so... it was something that he didn't know he had the words for, except that he was buying one of those wands, he was possibly going to buy himself a pack of diapers, or maybe he'd just get together with her again, but oh fuck, oh....

He came one more time, and then he was shoving the toy away from him, burying his face in her breasts, panting like he'd been running a race.

"Oh, honey," she cooed, and she turned the wand off, putting it to the side and stroking his hair off of his face.

A lot of it was stuck with sweat.

"Hi," Tyler said, dazed.

No wonder Mark was looking so cheerful these days.

Tyler's mind was blank, and his cock was throbbing in time with his heart.

"You gonna use your diaper for Mommy?"

Tyler paused.

"I've, uh, I've got the plug in," he said, aware of how awkward that sounded.

"I don't clean up messy diapers," she said firmly.

"Okay, uh, good," said Tyler. "I don't think I have to pee?"

"How about we get you some nice water?"

He nodded. 

He'd be good for some water.

"Be a good boy for Mommy, sit up," she said, and he did so, slowly, carefully, resting her elbows on her thighs.

She came over with a baby bottle, full of water, and a children's picture book.

"You can have a nice drink while Mommy reads to you," she told him, sitting down on the floor again, then opening her arms back up.

Her breasts were still bared.

* * *

Tyler snuggled up to her, her nipple against his cheek, and she held the bottle in one hand, the book in the other.

She could turn pages one handed which was pretty impressive. 

She was reading to him quietly, and her voice vibrated through her chest, against his ear.

He sucked the water from the nipple, and he let the gentle beat of her heart against his ear lull him into calmness, nursing like he had when he was very small.

The plug was still huge in his ass, and his cock was still protesting, but the water was nice and cool down his throat, and the act of being held, of being bottle fed, woke something up in the back of his head, and some small, lonely part of him was comforted.

He lost track of time, lost track of what she was saying.

He was surrounded by her warm scent, and when he finished the bottle, she was putting a pacifier into his mouth, and he sucked on that as well, not paying attention to the book that she was reading to him. 

He stayed like that for a while, until his belly started to cramp, at which point he lost that delicious relaxation, and started to blush again.

"What's wrong, honey?" 

Her voice was sweet, and it was right in his ear.

"I, um, I need to go to the bathroom," Tyler mumbled. "I need to pee."

It was hard to talk around the pacifier.

"Do you want to use your diaper?"

He paused.

... did he?

It was already thick between his legs, becoming heavy with his cum.

Could he pee himself?

... sure.

Why not?

If he was going to do everything else, he owed it to himself to at least try something else, right?

He sighed, and he squirmed, sitting up.

"I, uh... I...."

He bit his lip, squirming in place, trying to get comfortable, then he was leaning back against the couch, spreading his legs wider, his mouth opening as he took deep breaths.

He kept his eyes shut, and then she was grabbing his hand, squeezing it, and he shuddered, concentrating on all the various valves, trying to get them to stop, to relax, to let everything come out.

It took a few minutes.

But it happened, and then he was pissing into the diaper, a long, steady stream, and oh, but that felt heavenly - almost as good as the orgasms had.

He moaned around the pacifier, and then he was making eye contact with Maggie, and she was grinning at him.

Her breasts were still out, and he wanted to touch them so badly.

This didn't seem to be the time for it, though, especially when he was still peeing.

The diaper swelled up, and his thighs were spread apart.

The diaper was thick and heavy between his legs, and it was so warm against his skin, so damp.

"Aw, did you go?"

Her voice was sweet.

Tyler, flushed, looked to the side, but he nodded.

"Mommy's gonna clean you up," she told him, "and put you in a new one. Then Mommy has to go, okay?"

He glanced at the clock - it had been the designated time.

How about that?

He nodded, still sucking the pacifier, and she kissed his forehead.

"You're a good boy," she told him. "Go lie on the pad, while Mommy gets supplies ready, okay?"

He nodded again, and he crawled over to the changing pad clumsily, then lay flat on his back, his legs spread open, staring at the ceiling. 

The plug inside of him shifted, pushing against his prostate, and his cock twitched a little in response, but he was completely out of juice.

He'd be cumming dust tomorrow, probably.

He sighed, and then she was there again, wearing gloves and with a trash bag. 

"Let's get this off of you, honey," she said, and she untaped the diaper.

The cool air hitting his cock was uncomfortable, but refreshing in a weird way.

She was wiping him down now, carefully, with a wet wipe.

She grasped the plug, and she pulled it out of him, fingers around the base to keep the condom in place, and he sighed - he was so empty now, and he clenched around nothing, sucking the pacifier, and she was cleaning the lube out of his ass as well, cleaning his cock and his balls, his groin. 

Then she was just… _lifting his ankles up_ , and how strong was this woman?!

But she was lifting him up, and she was sliding the diaper under him, setting him down on it.

“There’s my good boy, isn’t it nice to be clean? Such a good boy for Mommy….”

She leaned down, pushing his shirt down, and she blew a raspberry on his stomach.

It startled a laugh out of him, around his pacifier, and then she was powdering him again, rubbing it in, and it was cool and smooth against his overheated skin.

She taped him into the diaper, and she patted him on the crotch.

“There we go,” she said. “You ready to be a big boy now?”

Tyler took the pacifier out of his mouth, and he nodded.

“Okay,” she said, and she was taking the gloves off, tossing them in the bag, and she was offering him his pants to step into.

He pulled them on, settling them over the unusual bulk of the diaper, and he settled the waistband around his waist, then patted himself on the butt, just to feel how soft it was.

That was… novel.

He liked it a lot more than he thought he would. 

Well, no, he’d never thought of this kind of thing before.

But now.

Um.

Okay.

* * * 

They talked about payment - he tipped her, probably a bit more than he normally would have, but he was still a bit shell shocked.

He’d paid her mostly up front, but he gave her the rest now.

He made another appointment before he had a chance to think about it, and she smiled at him, and she took the bag with the wet diaper with her, presumably to throw out someplace more discreet than the garbage in the kitchen that Tyler shared with Mark. 

“You did really well,” she told him. “I’m sorry for the miscommunication.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he told her. “It’s not your fault. I’ll talk to Mark about it.”

She laughed, and she patted his cheek. 

“Be a good boy for Mommy,” she told him, and then she was leaving the house, her bag over her shoulder. 

* * * 

“So how was your session with Sophia?”

Mark walked into the kitchen, as Tyler stood at the counter, shoveling a bowl of cereal into his mouth.

“Sophia?”

Tyler was still diapered.

Hopefully it wasn’t too obvious under his shorts.

Maybe he should have put on sweatpants. 

“Yeah. My personal trainer. You were all excited about it. How did it go?”

“I didn’t see a Sophia,” said Tyler.

He hadn’t peed the new diaper yet.

He was trying to save it - he’d already bought another pack online, and they were going to arrive in a week or so. 

In the meantime.

Um.

Mark’s brow wrinkled.

“Maggie,” said Tyler.

Mark, who had been opening the fridge, froze.

Then he turned around, and he looked at Tyler, his eyes wide.

He looked Tyler up and down, and then he raised an eyebrow.

Tyler blushed, but he kept his expression firm, maintaining eye contact.

“... oh,” said Mark, and he was blushing as well.

Welp.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? 
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
